Numerous, approximately 30 per year, visitors, and groups of visitors to the Life Sciences Division at Los Alamos receive briefings on the research and techological developments at the NFCR. During the year there has been a noticeable increase in the number of industrial representatives that have visited to Resource to learn about our advancements in flow cytometry. An equal number of tours of the facilities at UNM is given each year to describe cell handling systems and macromolecular assembly studies.